Businesses and other organizations often typically generate large amounts of information. As particular examples, an engineering firm may have a large number of employees that generate written specifications, and a hospital could produce a large number of patient files. These and other organizations may also attempt to process and organize large amounts of information. As another particular example, a law firm may handle a lawsuit that involves tens or hundreds of thousands of pages of documents, which often must be reviewed manually at great expense.
After the documents have been processed, to locate documents that may be related to one another, a user typically submits a Boolean query to a database containing those documents. The query typically lists one or more keywords that the user wishes to locate, and the user typically receives every document from the database having those keywords. The use of these queries typically results in the user receiving a large number of documents that are unrelated to one another or that are unrelated to a topic needed by the user.